I Was Feeling Epic
I Was Feeling Epic is the sixteenth and final episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and seventy-first episode of the series overall. It is also the series finale. A one-hour retrospective aired before the finale. Summary OLD FRIENDS – With the fate of Mystic Falls at stake, Stefan and Damon must fight their greatest enemy for one last battle.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/02/the-vampire-diaries-episode-816-i-was.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (dream/spirit) Special Appearance by *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (flashforward) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (spirit, flashforward) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (spirit, flashforward) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (spirit, flashforward) *David Anders as John Gilbert (spirit, flashforward) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin (spirit, flashforward) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (spirit) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson (spirit) *Jaz Sinclair as Beatrice Bennett (spirit) *Natashia Williams as Lucy Bennett (spirit) Recurring Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams (flashforward) Co-Starring *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (spirit, flashforward) *Erin Beute as Miranda Gilbert (spirit, flashforward) *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Maria Howell as Ayana (spirit) *Jen Harper as Witch of the Five (spirit) *Bob Banks as Tiki's Grandad Uncredited *John Hickman as Mr. Fell (flashforward) Trivia *Antagonist: Katherine Pierce. *All main characters of the show (throughout the eight seasons of the series; except Klaus) were featured. However, as of Klaus, there's a letter featured from him in the last minutes when Caroline's epilogue is shown. *Katherine reveals to Damon that from the moment she entered Hell she had Cade under her control and this was the reason he was interested in Damon and Stefan, because of her. *Katherine has more screen time than Elena does in this final episode with the awake Elena appearing in about the last 10 minutes only. *Kai's sleeping spell on Elena also took into account non-magical means to wake up Elena. Bonnie dying briefly and then being revived wouldn't be enough to wake her, Boonie would have to stay dead in order for Elena to wake up. *The bone dagger does send Katherine back to Hell but she doesn't stay there. *Caroline is the last vampire remaining in the series and of this season which started out with 4 vampires (Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Enzo). While the series started out with just 2, Damon and Stefan. *This episode marks the 150th appearance of Caroline Forbes and 50th appearance of Liz Forbes. *Stefan is revealed to have been born in 1846 (the month and day of aren't given), meaning he was turned sometime before his 18th birthday. *This episode marks the return of Jeremy Gilbert, John Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Lexi Branson, Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert, Jo Laughlin, Lucy Bennett, Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Gilbert. *The original cut was about 18 minutes longer. One of the scenes cut was Damon's proposal to Elena after the med school. http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/damon-elena-proposal-vampire-diaries_us_58c814c1e4b0598c6699f9f0 Future Events *Elena wakes up thanks to Bonnie, who didn't die to do so. *Bonnie does what Enzo asked her to do and that was to live her life. She does so by traveling around the world. *Implied but unseen Elena and Damon marry in this episode, in her diary entry there is no mention of any children or grandchildren on their part. *The Salvatore house is turned into the Salvatore Boarding School by Alaric and Caroline. Both Jeremy and Dorian teach there. *Matt remains Sheriff of Mystic Falls, the town gives him a bench and he considers running for Mayor. *Elena seems to be writing a diary entry after med school in the graveyard (where she wrote the diary in Pilot). She also expresses thanks to Stefan for meeting him and what he has done to her. She writes "I wanted to grow old and I did" , and based on the context in her letter, that means she prefers to live and age in Mystic Falls than other places. **Elena and Damon found peace in the end. This can be incidated by the context in her letter "Even after our long happy life together...." "That's the promise of peace, that one day, after a long life, we find each other again". *Katherine's fate is unknown after the destruction of hell, but it's possible that she moved on, being the only realm of afterlife left; however, it is just as likely that her spirit was destroyed along with hell as she was it's current ruler, and as such, was tied to the realm like Arcadius before her. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion **Woods **Mystic Falls Police Station **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls Hospital (outside) **Forbes House **Mystic Falls High School **Cave and underground tunnels **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Town Square **Bennett House **Gilbert House (afterlife) *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory Continuity *This episode marks Elena Gilbert's 134th appearance (excluding her voice cameo in the Season Seven finale, Gods and Monsters, and several archive footage appearances), returning after a 37-episode absence since the Season Six finale, I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *The Fray - Never Say Never was last heard in the Pilot. *This is the first and only episode to credit Nina Dobrev as a guest star. *Vicki was last seen in We're Planning a June Wedding. *Katherine was last seen through a hallucination in While You Were Sleeping. *John and Jenna were last seen through a hallucination in 500 Years of Solitude. *Jeremy was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *This is the eight season finale to feature Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric; the seventh to feature Matt and Jeremy; the fifth to feature Tyler; the third to feature Enzo and Jenna and the second to feature Vicki, John, Lizzie and Josie. *As of this episode Caroline is the first non-lead character to appear in every episode of a season. *The voice-over is made by Nina Dobrev. **This is the first and only episode of the season not to feature a voice-over made by Ian Somerhalder. *This is the second time the end title card logo is white, instead of black when the episode ends. The first time was in Home. *Tyler was last seen as a subconscious hallucination in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *Liz was last seen as a subconscious hallucination in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *Jo was last seen as a corpse in Best Served Cold. *Sheila was last seen as a subconscious hallucination in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *Lexi was last seen as a ghost in Home. *Beatrice was last seen in What Are You? in a flashback. *Lucy was last seen in Masquerade. *Ayana was last seen in Ordinary People in a flashback. *The Witch of The Five was last seen in The Five in a flashback. *Grayson was last seen in Black Hole Sun in a flashback. *Miranda was last heard as a voice in Stay. *Tiki's Grandfather was last seen in You're Undead to Me, a span of 166 episodes. *Tiki was mentioned by her grandfather. She was last seen in You're Undead to Me. *Kai Parker was mentioned. He was last seen in It's Been a Hell of a Ride. *Klaus was mentioned. He was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou. *This is the episode of both TVD and TO universe with the biggest cast with a total of 28 cast members. Body Count *Vicki Donovan - Burned by Hellfire; killed by herself *Katherine Pierce — Immolation; killed by Stefan Salvatore/Herself, indirectly by Vicki Donovan and Bonnie Bennett *Stefan Salvatore - Burned by Hellfire; sacrificed himself (found peace); indirectly killed by Katherine Pierce, Vicki Donovan and Bonnie Bennett *Elena Gilbert - In the future - From old age (found peace) *Damon Salvatore - In the future - From old age (found peace) Behind the Scenes *''"I was feeling epic"'' is a line from Lexi to Stefan from season one's 162 Candles. *This is the final episode of . **This was the first and only episode of the series to be aired at 9pm rather than its usual timeslot. This is due to a one-hour retrospective that aired at 8pm. *Shooting of the final episode ended on February 8, 2017.Julie Plec on Twitter *The episode aired on Jasmine Guy's 55th birthday. *It is interesting to note that 's aired exactly 20 years ago (March 10, 1997). *Hashtag during the airing is #TVDForever *Bianca Lawson, Joseph Morgan and Malese Jow were unavailable to shoot scenes for the finale due to scheduling conflicts. http://tvline.com/2017/03/11/the-vampire-diaries-series-finale-deleted-scenes-bonnie-ending/ *Nina Dobrev is credited as "guest starring" but with the honorary "and". ** The honorary "and" was last used to bill a guest star, in the opening credits, in Nostalgia's a Bitch for Jasmine Guy. * The original ending the writers had in plans was for Stefan and Damon to both die in the name of Elena, who would live on, becoming a doctor and possibly marrying Matt, while being watched by the Salvatore brothers' ghosts. However, Nina Dobrev's exit at the end of Season Six changed things, and prevented the writers from revisiting the love triangle idea.http://www.teenvogue.com/story/the-vampire-diaries-creators-reveal-original-ending Cultural References Quotes |-|Teaser #1= :Elena: "What happened? Why am I here right now?" |-|#2= :Elena (to Stefan): "What happened? Why am I here right now?" |-|#3= :Damon: "What?" :Elena: "Damon?" |-|#4= :Elena: "Damon?" :Damon: "Elena?" :Stefan: "Welcome back." |-|Promo= :Elena (flashback): "I'm Elena." :Stefan (flashback): "I'm Stefan." :Damon (flashback): "Hello, brother." :Elena: "Damon?" :Damon: "Elena?" |-|Extended= :Elena (flashback): "I'm Elena." :Stefan (flashback): "I'm Stefan." :Damon (flashback): "Hello, brother." :Elena: "Damon?" :Damon: "Elena?" |-|Sneak Peek= :Stefan: "There's gotta be something we're missing." :Damon: "Nope. Katherine won. She played the long game and finally beat us." :Damon (looking at Elena's empty coffin): "What?" :Stefan: "Earlier, Bonnie's heart stopped... She said she saw Elena." :Elena: "Damon?" :Damon: "Elena?" |-|Extended #2= :Elena (flashback): "I'm Elena." :Stefan (flashback): "I'm Stefan." :Damon (flashback): "Hello, brother." :Elena (flashback): "What are you?" :Stefan (flashback): "You know." :Elena (flashback): "Dear Diary, today will be different." :Bonnie: "Elena!" :Elena: "Today is the day that I get to live again." |-|Inside clip= :Damon: "What is Katherine planning?" :Kelly: "She's gonna burn down Mystic Falls with hellfire tonight." :Vicki: "Katherine told me to ring this bell every five minutes until Mystic Falls burns." :Bonnie:"Are you okay?" :Stefan: "There's gotta be something we're missing." :Damon: "Nope. Katherine won. She played the long game and finally beat us." :Katherine: "I've missed this place, said no one ever." :Matt: "Yeah, it's Sheriff Donovan, activate the evacuation protocol." :Stefan: "I love you so much." :Caroline: "I love you too." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos |-|Promotional= The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser (HD) Elena Returns The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser 2 (HD) Elena and Stefan The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser 3 (HD) Elena and Damon The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x16 Promo "I Was Feeling Epic" (HD) Season 8 Episode 16 Promo Series Finale The Vampire Diaries 8x16 Extended Promo "I Was Feeling Epic" (HD) Series Finale The Vampire Diaries 8x16 Sneak Peek "I Was Feeling Epic" (HD) Season 8 Episode 16 Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries 8x16 (Series Finale) Extended Promo 2 - I Was Feeling Epic HD The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD I Was Feeling Epic The CW |-|Behind the Scenes= Cast on set of The Vampire Diaries (8x16)|TVD Wrap Paul Wesley on set of The Vampire Diaries (8x16)|TVD Wrap Kat Graham's Instagram Video|TVD Wrap Paul Wesley's Instagram Video|TVD Wrap Candice King and Kat Graham on set of The Vampire Diaries (8x16)|TVD Wrap Nina Dobrev Records Previously on The Vampire Diaries for The Series Finale Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Damon.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-BonnieCaroline.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Bonnie.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Stefan.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Bonnie-Elena.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Damon-Caroline.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Damon-Stefan-Katherine.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Matt-Alaric-Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Damon.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Bonnie-Elena-Caroline.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Matt-Alaric-Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Damon 2.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Katherine.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Katherine-Damon.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Lexi.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Liz-Caroline.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Caroline-Jeremy.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Stefan-Bonnie-Caroline.jpg 8.16-Elena.jpg Ew-8x16-sneakpeek1.jpg|EW February 24 — March 3, 2017 |-|Screencaps= 816-001~Stefan-Bonnie.png 816-002~Stefan~Bonnie~Caroline-Loockwood_Mansion.png 816-003~Stefan~Bonnie-Caroline.png 816-004~Elena-Bonnie.png 816-005-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-006~Elena-Bonnie.png 816-007-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-008~Bonnie-Enzo.png 816-009~Stefan-Bonnie~Caroline.png 816-010-Stefan~Bonnie~Caroline.png 816-011~Damon~Matt-Vicki.png 816-012~Damon-Matt~Vicki.png 816-013-Damon~Matt-Vicki.png 816-014-Damon~Matt~Vicki.png 816-015-Matt~Vicki.png 816-016~Matt-Vicki.png 816-017-Stefan-Caroline.png 816-018-Damon.png 816-019-Matt.png 816-020-Stefan~Damon~Katherine.png 816-021~Stefan-Damon~Katherine.png 816-022~Stefan~Damon-Katherine.png 816-023~Stefan-Damon~Katherine.png 816-024-Stefan~Damon~Katherine.png 816-025~Stefan~Damon-Katherine.png 816-026-Stefan-Damon.png 816-027-Matt~Peter.png 816-028~Matt-Peter.png 816-029-Caroline.png 816-030~Caroline-Alaric.png 816-031-Caroline~Alaric.png 816-032-Elena.png 816-033~Elena-Stefan.png 816-034~Elena-Stefan.png 816-035-MF_Clock_Tower.png 816-036~Stefan-Damon.png 816-037-Stefan~Damon.png 816-038~Damon-Katherine.png 816-039~Damon~Katherine-Woods.png 816-040~Damon-Katherine.png 816-041-Damon~Katherine.png 816-042~Stefan~Caroline-MF_High_Scool.png 816-043-Stefan~Caroline.png 816-044~Stefan-Caroline.png 816-045~Bonnie-Alaric.png 816-046-Bonnie~Alaric.png 816-047-Stefan-Caroline.png 816-048~Stefan-Caroline.png 816-049-Stefan~Caroline.png 816-050~Bonnie~Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 816-051~Bonnie~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-The_Armory.png 816-052~Bonnie-Alaric.png 816-053-Bonnie~Alaric.png 816-054~Stefan-Bonnie.png 816-055-Stefan~Bonnie.png 816-056-Matt.png 816-057-Bonnie~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 816-058~Bonnie-Alaric.png 816-059~Bonnie-Josie~Lizzie.png 816-060~Bonnie~Josie-Lizzie.png 816-061~Bonnie~Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-The_Armory.png 816-062~Bonnie-Caroline.png 816-063-Bonnie~Caroline.png 816-064-Damon~Katherine.png 816-065~Damon-Katherine.png 816-066-Damon-Katherine.png 816-067-Damon~Katherine.png 816-068~Damon-Katherine.png 816-069~Stefan~Damon-Katherine.png 816-070-Stefan~Damon~Katherine.png 816-071~Stefan-Damon~Katherine.png 816-072~Stefan~Damon-Katherine.png 816-073-Stefan~Damon.png 816-074~Stefan-Damon.png 816-075-Stefan~Damon.png 816-076~Stefan-Damon.png 816-077~Matt-Vicki~Peter.png 816-078~Matt~Vicki-Peter.png 816-079~Matt-Vicki~Peter.png 816-080-Matt~Vicki~Peter.png 816-081~Matt-Vicki~Peter.png 816-082~Matt~Vicki-Peter.png 816-083-Matt~Vicki~Peter.png 816-084-Caroline~Alaric.png 816-085-Matt~Vicki-Peter.png 816-086~Matt-Vicki~Peter.png 816-087-Caroline-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 816-088-Alaric.png 816-089-Caroline.png 816-090~Matt~Peter-MF_Clock_Tower.png 816-091-Vicki.png 816-092~Damon-Katherine.png 816-093-Damon~Katherine.png 816-094~Damon~Katherine-Cave.png 816-095-Stefan.png 816-096~Bonnie-The_Armory.png 816-097-Bonnie.png 816-098~Bonnie-Enzo.png 816-099-Bonnie~Enzo.png 816-100~Bonnie-Enzo.png 816-101~Bonnie-Grams.png 816-102~Bonnie-Grams.png 816-103-Bonnie~Grams~Beatrice.png 816-104~Bonnie~Grams-Beatrice.png 816-105-Bonnie-Grams-Beatrice~Lucy.png 816-106~Matt~Pter-MF_Clock_Tower.png 816-107-Matt.png 816-108-Bonnie.png 816-109-Elena~Stefan.png 816-110~Elena-Stefan.png 816-111~Elena~Stefan-MF_High_Scool.png 816-112-Elena~Stefan.png 816-113~Elena-Stefan.png 816-114-Stefan.png 816-115-Damon-Katherine.png 816-116-Damon-Katherine.png 816-117~Stefan-Damon-Katherine.png 816-118~Elena-Stefan.png 816-119-Elena~Stefan.png 816-120~Stefan~Damon~Katherine-Cave.png 816-121-Stefan-Katherine.png 816-122-Damon.png 816-123-Stefan-Katherine.png 816-124-Elena~Stefan.png 816-125~Elena-Stefan.png 816-126-Elena~Stefan.png 816-127~Elena-Stefan.png 816-128~Elena-Stefan.png 816-129-Elena~Stefan.png 816-130~Stefan-Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-131-Stefan~Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-132~Stefan-Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-133~Stefan~Lexi-MF_High_Scool-Afterlife.png 816-134~Stefan-Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-135-Stefan~Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-136-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-137~Elena-Bonnie.png 816-138~Elena-Bonnie.png 816-139-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-140-Damon~Caroline.png 816-141~Damon~Caroline_Salvatore_Crypt.png 816-142~Damon-Caroline.png 816-143-Damon-Caroline.png 816-144-Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png 816-145~Elena~Bonnie-Caroline.png 816-146~Elena-Damon.png 816-147-Elena~Damon.png 816-148-Elena-Damon.png 816-149-Elena-Damon.png 816-150-Elena~Damon.png 816-151~Elena~Bonnie~Caroline-MF_Cemetery.png 816-152~Elena-Stefan.png 816-153-Elena~Stefan.png 816-154~Elena-Caroline.png 816-155-Elena~Caroline.png 816-156~Elena~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline~Matt~Alaric-MF_Cemetery.png 816-157-Caroline.png 816-158-Damon.png 816-159-Elena-Bonnie-Caroline.png 816-160~Elena~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline~Matt~Alaric-MF_Cemetery.png 816-161~Matt~Peter~Mr_Fell-MF_Town_Square.png 816-162~Matt-Tyler-Vicki.png 816-163-Matt~Peter.png 816-164-Tyler-Vicki.png 816-165-Bonnie.png 816-166-Enzo.png 816-167~Bonnie-Enzo.png 816-168-Bonnie~Enzo.png 816-169-Bonnie.png 816-170-Josie-Lizzie.png 816-171~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Boarding_House.png 816-172~Alaric-Jo.png 816-173-Alaric~Jo.png 816-174-Jeremy.png 816-175-Caroline~Dorian.png 816-176~Caroline-Liz.png 816-177-Caroline~Liz.png 816-178-Elena-Afterlife.png 816-179~Elena~Damon-MF_Cemetery-Afterlife.png 816-180-Elena~Damon-Afterlife.png 816-181~Elena-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-182~Elena~Damon-MF_Cemetery-Afterlife.png 816-183-Elena-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-184-Elena-Afterlife.png 816-185~Elena-Jenna-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-186~Elena-Jenna-Afterlife.png 816-187-Elena-Afterlife.png 816-188~Elena~Grayson~Miranda-Gilbrt_House-Afterlife.png 816-189~Elena-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-190~Elena-John-Afterlife.png 816-191~Elena-John-Afterlife.png 816-192~Elena-Jenna-Afterlife.png 816-193-Elena-Jenna-John-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-194~Elena~Jenna~John~Grayson~Miranda-Gilbert_House-Afterlife.png 816-195-Stefan-Afterlife.png 816-196-Stefan~Damon-Afterlife.png 816-197~Stefan-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-198-Stefan~Damon-Afterlife.png 816-199~Stefan-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-200~Stefan~Damon-Boarding_House-Afterlife.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-03-14_Paul_Wesley-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley 2017-03-13_Ian_Somerhalder-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2017-03-13_Candice_King-Kat_Graham-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Candice King 2017-03-12_Woods-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran 2017-03-12_Nina_Dobrev-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Nina Dobrev 03-11-2017 Arielle Kebbel-Instagram.jpg|Arielle Kebbel 2017-03-11_Julie_Plec-Arielle_Kebbel-Twitter.jpg|Julie Plec, Arielle Kebbel 2017-03-10_Lily_Rose_Kat_Graham-Tierney_Mumford.jpg|Kat Graham, Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford 2017-03-10_Kayla_Ewell-Twitter.jpg|Kayla Ewell 03-10-2017 Demetrius Bridges-Ian Somerhalder-Jodi Lyn O'Keefe-Lily Rose-Tierney Mumford-Secret Harris-Instagram.jpg|Demetrius Bridges, Ian Somerhalder, Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford 03-10-2017 Matthew Davis Jodi Lyn O'Keefe-Instagram.jpg 03-10-2017 Erin Beute-Nina Dobrev-Jason MacDonald-Instagram.jpg 03-10-2017 Erin Beute Nina Dobrev Jason MacDonald-Instagram.jpg 03-10-2017 Kayla Ewell John Hickman-Instagram.jpg 2017-03-03_Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 2, 2017 03-02-2017 Lily Rose Tierney Mumford-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford March 2, 2017 2017-03-01_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Nina Dobrev March 1, 2017 03-01-2017 Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 1, 2017 2017-02-09_Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 9, 2017 2017-02-08_Ian_Somerhalder-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-09_Ian_Somerhalder-Camaro-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-19-Zach_Roerig-Michael_Trevino-David_Anders.jpg|Zach Roerig, Michael Trevino, David Anders 2017-02-14_Kat_Graham_Candice_King.jpg|Kat Graham, Candice King 02-08-2017 Lily-Rose Tierney-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford Feburary 8, 2017 2017-02-06_Steven_R_McQueen-Instagram.jpg|Steven R. McQueen Feburary 6, 2017 2017-02-03_Kevin_Williamson_Michael_Trevino_Instagram.jpg|Kevin Williamson, Michael Trevino February 3, 2017 02-03-2017 Steven R McQueen-Instagram.jpg|Steven R. McQueen February 3, 2017 2017-02-08_Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 4, 2017 2017-02-03-Tower_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 4, 2017 2017-02-03_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 4, 2017 2017-02-02_Carina_MacKenzie_Instagram.jpg|©Carina Adly MacKenzie February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|©Brandi_Lindsey February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_Julie_Plec_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Julie Plec February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_David_Anders_Nina_Dobrev_Twitter.jpg|Nina Dobrev, David Anders February 2, 2017 02-02-2017 Kayla Ewell David Anders Nina Dobrev-Twitter.jpg|David Anders, Kayla Ewell and Nina Dobrev February 2, 2017 2017-02-01_Clock_Tower_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Zach_Roerig_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Zach Roerig February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Michael_Trevino_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Michael Trevino February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Kayla_Ewell_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Kayla Ewell February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Michael_Trevino_Twitter.jpg|Michael Trevino, Kayla Ewell February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Julie_Plec_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Julie Plec February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Tower-2_Twitter.jpg|February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Tower_Twitter.jpg|February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Cemetery_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 1, 2017 01-30-2017 Lily-Rose Tierney Mumford-Instagram.jpg|©Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford January 30, 2017 2017-01-28_Kat_Graham_Kevin_Williamson_Sophia_Cohen.jpg|Kat Graham, Kevin Williamson, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Candice_King_Sophia_Cohen.jpg|Candice King, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Nina_Dobrev_Snapchat.jpg|Nina Dobrev, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Paul_Wesley_Snapchat.jpg|Paul Wesley, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Zach_Roerig_Snapchat.jpg|Zach Roerig, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Kat_Graham_Snapchat.jpg|Kat Graham, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Paul_Wesley_Sophia_Cohen_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Paul Wesley, Sophia Cohen, Nina Dobrev January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Paul_Wesley_Kevin_Williamson_Nina_Dobrev_Sophia_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Kevin Williamson, Sophia Cohen Nina Dobrev January 28, 2017 2017-01-27_Paul_Wesley_Nina_Dobrev_Kevin_Williamson_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev, Kevin Williamson January 27, 2017 2017-01-28_Salvatore_Crypt_Sophia_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_MFHS_Sophia_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-27_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|''"Shot the last scene in the Salvatore crypt today"'' ©Ian Somerhalder January 27, 2017 2017-01-27_Kayla_Ewell_Twitter.jpg|Kayla Ewell January 27, 2017 2017-01-26_Parade_Twitter.jpg|January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Megan_Pittman_Twitter.jpg|January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Twitter.jpg|January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Julie_Plec_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King, Julie Plec "That's a wrap on Caroline's house " January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Julie_Plec_Instagram.jpg|©Julie Plec "Last scene in Damon's bedroom." January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Nina_Dobrev_Instagram.jpg|©Nina Dobrev January 26, 2017 01-25-2017_Julie_Plec-Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec January 26, 2017 2017-01-25_Tony_Griffin_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|Tony Griffin, Julie Plec January 25, 2017 2017-01-24_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec January 24, 2017 2017-02-24_03-03_ew-Paul_Wesley.jpg|EW February 24 — March 3, 2017 2017-02-24_03-03_ew-Ian_Somerhalder-Kat_Graham-Candice_King.jpg|EW February 24 — March 3, 2017 2017-02-24_03-03_ew-Nina_Dobrev.jpg|EW February 24 — March 3, 2017 2017-02-24_03-03_ew.jpg|EW February 24 — March 3, 2017 References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashforward episodes